Multilayered Icing
:This page is about multilayered icing. For regular icing, see Regular Icing. Multilayered Icing, also known as an Icing Square or Frosting, is a blocker in Candy Crush Saga. It is the main blocker and the most abundant blocker a player will come across whilst playing the game. As the game progresses, the icing gathers more and more layers; therefore it makes the game harder. Appearances Properties Multilayered icing occupies one square and is stuck until cleared. It can be broken by making matches adjacent to it, or through any special candy's effects reaching the blocker. This procedure needs to be repeated as many times as there are layers. Colour bombs can not destroy it unless a candy (or candies) next to it is destroyed by the colour bomb. Jelly might be underneath a multilayered icing, requiring the player to first clear it before reaching the jelly. Types of Icing As the game progresses the icing blocker gets a little more sophisticated. The number of times a candy is needed to be broken next to it increases. When a match is made next to an icing, it changes in appearance representing the number of layers left. All multilayered icing blockers are in sachets. Here is a list of the types of the icing blocker: *'Sachet' - A raw blocker in Candy Crush Saga, but can be made by breaking through the icing. It only takes one match adjoining to the slot to clear the slot. Raw empty sachets can be found in level 116 and are not commonly found in starting boards. They can also be found from mystery candies. *'Two-layered icing' - Introduced in level 111 in the 9th episode, Peppermint Palace. This icing takes two hits to destroy. When the blocker is hit the first time, the player sees an empty sachet. *'Three-layered icing' - Introduced in level 141 in the 11th episode, Gingerbread Glade. This icing takes three hits to destroy. It features an icing with a brown centre. *'Four-layered icing' - Introduced in level 171 in the 13th episode, Cupcake Circus. This icing takes four hits to destroy. It features an icing with a brown spot. This brown spot has a smaller white spot in the centre. *'Five-layered icing' - Officially released in the 20th episode, level 276 in Candy Clouds, but can come out of a mystery candy in level 231 onwards. It features an icing with brown and white spots, but the top white spot has a brown spot in the centre. This blocker takes five hits, and can be a real nuisance, especially if it comes out of a mystery candy. This is currently the most layered icing blocker, and the blocker which takes the second most hits, falling behind from a cake bomb. Trivia *When destroyed, it released a sound similar to the sound when liquorice and candy bombs are destroyed on HTML5 version. With the release of Sticky Savannah on mobile, the sound is updated to make the multi-layered icing emit a "wrap" sound. Prior to Sticky Savannah, a much more different sound would play, a more electric-shocking-like sound. *The release of a six-layered icing is improbable now: it has been more than 2000 levels since a new layer was announced. You can also tell as the fifth layer is completely rounded instead of a skirt shape. However, King may still break trends, for example Mixed Mode levels never appeared until you reach Episode 114 even though speculation about such levels started much earlier. Similar situations may happen for the sugar chest and the jelly. *There are two variants of the artwork of the particles released when multilayered icing is destroyed. The first variant is the PC version, where the particles match the destroyed icings' colour, and appear to be solid chunks. The second variant is mobile versions, where the particles are just solid coloured white circles. *You can still tell if there are jellies hiding under the sachets, since the sachet texture doesn't take up a whole tile, though only on mobile versions; on PC versions, the sachet covers the tile fully, but still leaves tiny curls in the periphery; thus with a good eye one can judge if jelly is hidden behind the icings. *If there is a double jelly underneath a five-layered icing, it will take seven hits to rid that one square of its jelly unless a jelly fish is used. *Any one of these blockers, including the empty sachet and five-layered icing, can come out of a mystery candy, even in levels before 276, when the five-layered icing is officially released. *Level 1791 and 2393 are one the candy order levels with the most Icing order **Before the nerf, level 2393 used to require more than 200 icing layers. *Icing in a sachet has a totally different texture to icing out of a sachet. *This blocker is often mistaken for cream or a cupcake. **In and , there is a similar series of blockers, named , which act exactly the same. *Many get confused by the name between "icing" and "meringue", given the fact that meringue features swirls, just like icing. *There are two blockers in the game that resembles icings: marmalade and chocolate. *A layer of these blockers can be removed if a candy next to it is cleared by a colour bomb. This cannot happen on the icing. This property is the only difference between an empty slot and an icing, which means icing is more hated than empty slots. *In the artwork, the mobile design for Multi-layered Icing is more desaturated and contains less gloss than the original. *The official name of the Candy Crush Saga fan page is "Icing squares" or "Icing layers". By the time blocker orders were introduced, they were called Frosting. Gallery Sachet (One-layered icing)= One-layered Icing.png|A sachet (or one-layered icing) One-layered Icing Degrader.gif|A sachet degradation process |-| Two-layered icing= Two-layered Icing.png|A two-layered icing Two-layered Icing Degrader.gif|A two-layered icing degradation process |-| Three-layered icing= Three-layered Icing.png|A three-layered icing Three-layered Icing Degrader.gif|A three-layered icing degradation process |-| Four-layered icing= Four-layered Icing.png|A four-layered icing Four-layered Icing Degrader.gif|A four-layered icing degradation process |-| Five-layered icing= Five-layered Icing.png|A five-layered icing Five-layered Icing Degrader.gif|A five-layered icing degradation process |-| Splash text= CCS splash 20.png|A property of icing |-| Miscellaneous= 20140307 officialname.jpg|THE OFFICIAL NAME IS (drumroll please) ICING! Names.jpg|This picture tells it is icing squares. Category:One-hit blockers Category:Two-hit blockers Category:Three-hit blockers Category:Four-hit blockers Category:Five-hit blockers Category:Immovable blockers Category:Order Elements